campcampfandomcom-20200214-history
Max
Max is a camper at Camp Campbell. His deeply cynical attitude about the camp clashes sharply with David's perky demeanor. His initial main goals included escaping the camp, and "breaking David's façade." Appearance Max is a relatively short kid with a thin build, poofy black hair, bluish-green eyes, and sunshade skin. He often has bags under his eyes. He wears a contrasting blue hoodie with a Camp Campbell yellow T-shirt underneath, blue jeans, and red shoes with white stripes and black laces. Personality A jaded ten-year-old that is extremely pessimistic and seems to despise a wide variety of things, especially Camp Campbell. Max has a colorful vocabulary that he is not afraid to use - especially around authority figures. It's gotten to the point where Max has said the most swears out of anyone. He is a rather extreme troublemaker, evidenced by how he was more than happy to mentally traumatize Space Kid to stop his excitement about space in "Space Camp Was a Hoax" and use blackmail against Gwen just for the fun of it in "Gwen Gets a Job". He even stated himself that "There's only one camper at Camp Campbell worse than him, (Nurf) and it's me." Camp Counselor Gwen has even referred to Max by the nickname "Satan". Despite all of this he is much more mature than his fellow campers - to the point where Camp Counselor David and Gwen ask for only his assistance regarding difficult issues. For example, in the Halloween special "NIGHT OF THE LIVING ILL", when Gwen asks for the campers' help, she addresses them as "Max. Kids. We need you to go get medicine." In "Quartermaster Appreciation Day", David is running towards all of the campers and he shouts out "Max! Max! I think we have a problem!" Due to his maturity, he does not engage in childish activities and shows a lack of fear in terrifying situations. He is also very smart, as he does not fall for the other camper's tricks but has them falling for his own. For example, Max was the only camper that Neil was unable to get addicted to his Chat Bot in "Anti-Social Network". Even though Max is not the nicest camper, he is far from a horrible person. At the end of "The Order of the Sparrow," he manages to convince the entire camp to help him create the perfect summer camp just for David. He also shows surprise and horror when the Quartermaster kills the Squirrel King in "Mascot". In "Parent's Day," it's confirmed that Max's parents are neglectful towards him as Max's file reveals he wasn't signed up for any specific camp, which means they didn't care enough to give him a purpose and sent him to Camp Campbell just to get rid of him. He shows visible distress when the other camper's parents are seen to care for them, and even begins crying when his 'campless' status is revealed. Also in the same episode, Max actually shows interest and sympathy in Space Kid's parents' absence, until he finds out that his uncle, Buzz Aldrin, came instead and became angry. Relationships David At first, Max is shown to greatly despise David's eagerness to show the bright side of life at Camp Campbell; however, as the series progresses, their relationship develops to become less and less antagonistic. Max lacks any respect for David whatsoever (even attempting to actually kill him in "Mascot") and often tries to prove to him that there's nothing to be happy about. At the end of season 2, Max finally begins looking up to David. This occurs after David and Gwen decide to bring him into town to grab some pizza upon discovering how neglectful Max's parents have been. Max then realizes that both David and Gwen care deeply about him and shows his gratitude by hugging David briefly, after which Max goes back to his cynical personality and threatens David, asking him not to tell anyone else what happened. Nikki Nikki is one of Max's best friends. Nikki and Max both meet in "Escape from Camp Campbell," when she and Neil first arrive at the camp. Nikki is one of the few people that Max respects and actually sees as a friend rather than another annoying person. Nikki is often seen backing up Max's troublemaking antics which often gets them into trouble. Neil Next to Nikki, Neil is also one of Max's best friends. Neil and Max first meet at the beginning of the series upon his and Nikki's arrival at Camp Campbell. Although he is shown to respect Nikki more out of the two, he and Neil are also shown to have a rather close bond; he has no trouble supporting Max's troublesome antics and joins them in trying to escape Camp Campbell. Gwen Max also severely disrespects Gwen's authority, but not nearly as much as his he does David. He often insults on her for every degree that she mentions herself having and like almost every other character in the show, he doesn't acknowledge the hard work and effort she puts into her job as well. Trivia * He doesn't believe in the afterlife, cheerfully stating, "When you die, you're faced with eternal nothingness. It's gonna be great."Journey to Spooky Island * In "Anti-Social Network," Max wants to look at boobs on Neil's computer. * Unlike the other campers, Max's parents "didn't care" enough to sign him up for a specific camp; leaving him without a purpose at Camp Campbell. Parents' Day ** The fact that Max's parents just left his papers with only his first name and age written on it, without revealing his last name, contact number or any other information proves that his parents didn't care for him at all, to the point where if something bad were to happen to Max, the camp would not be able to contact his family about it or take him back. ** Their neglect may also be why he hoped the other camper's parents would fail at supporting their children. * In "Camp Cool Kidz," Max reveals that his parents left their home country. This reveals that Max's ethnic background is not American. Another fact to prove this theory is that Max also claims that "People in sheets got him concerned," which is most likely a reference to the Ku Klux Klan, a white supremacist cult that hates and targets non-Caucasian ethnicities. ** In "The Order of the Sparrow," Max is implied to be of Indian descent after David claims that he's like the Cherokees, which Neil replies to with "Like Max?" He was also offended by David's costume, saying "Wow, that is racist." in response to David's "WOWOWOWOWOWO!" This might be pointing out the fact that people constantly call Native Americans "Indians" by mistake, causing Max to get offended because he is actually Indian, not Native American. * Max, as shown in "Journey to Spooky Island," is not easily scared, although he is visibly disturbed in instances (such as when he witnesses Quartermaster and his friends taking part in sexual affairs in the dungeon underneath Campbell's Summer Home, or when he was forced to regurgitate a bunch of handkerchiefs connecting to Ered's skateboard, a rabbit and Quartermaster's hook, or when Jermy suddenly butts into their huddle in Jermy Fartz). * Max is skilled in knitting, as shown when he was able to knit a cloth dummy of himself in "Escape from Camp Campbell," as well as additional dummies for Neil and Nikki. * Max is also seen to be skilled in knot tying as shown in "Camp Cool Kidz" when David compliments his skills and how he was torn at how he used these very skills to tie him and Gwen onto the flagpole. * Before Neil and Nikki, Max apparently had at least one friend in Camp Camp, Chucky, whom he mentions he misses in "Reigny Day". * Max and David are the only characters whose ages have been clearly established. With Max's age (10) being revealed by Gwen in "Gwen Gets a Job", later confirmed in "Parents' Day". And with David's age (24) revealed in his Tinder profile in "Romeo and Juliet II: Love Resurrected". * Max wears his blue hoodie over his yellow shirt as an act of rebellion and that he would rather sweat through it all day than show that he's from Camp Camp. * Max has a teddy bear named Mr. Honeynuts. Gwen Gets a Job * Max and Neil share a tent. This is mentioned in "Reigny Day" when Max says "Well, more tent for me" after everyone assumed that Neil was dead, and later proven in "Mind Freakers" after he is seen waking up while Neil was eager to find out how Harrison did the trick. **Max and Neil also share a coffee maker that's propped up on a log. *It is a reasonable guess that Max has some form of depression, due to his neglectful parents, and the fact that he once stated that he cries himself to sleep in "Into Town." * Max has a habit of stealing and digging through David's personal information and belongings, such as when he asked for David's Social Security Number in exchange for his help to make Nurf behave in the episode "David Gets Hard", or when he uses David's credit card in order to pay for his pre-order of 500 cookies from the Flower Scouts in exchange for their help to get David and Bonquisha back together, or when he outright steals his phone for either pranking purposes or personal gain, examples of these is when he used it to lead Bonquisha on in the episode "Romeo & Juliet II: Love Resurrected" or simply to order himself pizza in "Parents' Day". * Max is so far the only character to have appeared in every episode of the show. * In "A Camp Camp Christmas, or Whatever," Max, along with Neil and Nikki, are shown to sing their first ever song in the series. ** It is also the episode wherein Max is first seen with his hoodie up. * Max is shown to be able to sound suave enough for online women to think that they're actually talking to a man their age to the point where he leads them on and breaks their heart. When in fact they're only talking to a ten-year-old, as shown in "Romeo and Juliet II: Love Resurrected" when he snatches David's phone and messes with his Tinder. * In Egg’s Benifit, Max shows a notable lack of interest in looking after the egg, which may be a reflection of how his parents are said to not care/notice him. Gallery References Category:Campers Category:Camp Campbell campers